Retrouvailles
}} |type de trophée = Bronze |footer = Image du Trophée Xbox }} Retrouvailles est une quête principale de l'histoire ainsi qu'un succès/trophée dans Fallout 4. Procédure rapide Procédure détaillée Canigou cherche l'odeur de Kellogg et guide jusqu'à à l'extérieur de Diamond City, s'arrêtant au niveau de la petite mare, au sud. Il y a là un autre cigare San Francisco Sunlights devant être ramassé et montré à Canigou afin de continuer les recherches. Ce dernier continue alors à suivre un tracé parallèle au chemin ferroviaire, vers l'ouest, sur lequel des rataupes et autres créatures peuvent être rencontrées. Dans le passage souterrain, Canigou s'arrêtera dans l'embrasure d'une porte. Sur le tuyau à la gauche se trouvent des bandages maculés de sang, signes de la présence de Kellogg. Montrer ces bandages à Canigou permettra de continuer les recherches. La piste continue une fois être remonté, pour suivre une nouvelle fois les rails. Un peu plus loin au nord se trouve une ancienne station ferroviaire. Canigou pénètre dans une ancienne dépendance en tôle, pour descendre et passer à côté d'un leurre posé au bout du couloir par Kellogg, à côté d'un feu de camp. Il est possible d'examiner l'indice que représente le sac de couchage. Canigou sortira alors du tunnel et traversa un pont, puis suivra la route longeant le Marais de Forest Grove, jusqu'à arriver aux restes d'un Laserotron, à qui il est possible de parler afin d'obtenir plus d'indices. En fonction du chemin par lequel Canigou traverse la forêt, vers l'ouest, il existe une possibilité qu'il passe à côté d'un écorcheur dormant dans une petite grotte. Aux alentours de Fort Hagen se trouvent de nouveau des bandages maculés de sang, sur un grillage. Ils représentent un indice supplémentaire pour Canigou, qui poursuivra et terminera la piste devant l'entrée du fort, et y trouver une porte bloquée. Enter Fort Hagen, either by a roof hatch, or through an exit door in the underground parking lot. Inside the facility are numerous synths and automated turrets guarding the building. The energy weapons bobblehead can be found in the kitchens of the command center. Deep in the facility, Kellogg begins talking to the Sole Survivor via the building's intercom, advising them to turn back. Eventually the Sole Survivor comes to an office with a sealed door where Kellogg concedes that the Sole Survivor won't leave and opens the door so they can talk. During the conversation, Kellogg will reveal that Shaun is being held by The Institute, and thus out of reach. The conversation will end with both parties stating that the other must die and a fight breaks out. After Kellogg and his bodyguards have been killed, a nearby terminal will reveal clues on where to continue the search for Shaun. The password for the terminal can be found on Kellogg's body, along with his cybernetic brain augmenter which is needed for the next quest, Dangerous Minds and his unique gun, Kellogg's pistol. The terminal will unlock the security doors which leads to the exit. Note that a doorway which led into this final area will be closed and remain locked once the battle with Kellogg is started, preventing backtracking into the fort. However, the exit elevator becomes available at the opposite end of the same hall. Upon exiting the fort, a short scene plays where the Sole Survivor witnesses the Brotherhood of Steel arrive in the Commonwealth in full force, having traveled from the Capital Wasteland on board the Prydwen, which acts as their mobile base. Several Vertibirds will escort the Prydwen as it travels across the Commonwealth. The Brotherhood will announce their arrival via a loudspeaker and state that they are coming with peaceful intentions. This starts the quest Reveille if you've not dealt with the Brotherhood before, or Shadow of Steel if you have completed the Act 1 quest arc for the Brotherhood. Back at the Valentine Detective Agency, a conversation with Nick Valentine and Piper will complete the quest. If Nick was your partner against Kellogg, after speaking with you, he will direct you to talk to Piper at Publick Occurrences, where the next major part of the main storyline will begin. Étapes de quête Notes * Should you have Piper as a companion and dismiss her to a settlement just prior to this quest, she won't go to the assigned settlement but vanish and not appear until her appearance in the quest. * Traveling straight to Fort Hagen and entering the building will automatically complete the first objective, making it unnecessary to follow Dogmeat halfway across the wasteland. * Paladin Danse has a line of unique dialogue when you encounter the assaultron, commenting that "We're still on track. Hopefully he's not much further." This is despite the fact that he is not normally present during this leg of the main quest. * Valentine has unique dialogue with Kellogg. * As the outcome of the meeting with Conrad Kellogg does not matter, one can kill him prior to entering the room. * Kellogg does not become hostile if you place mines behind him before initiating conversation. * Giving chems to Mama Murphy during this quest will give you a perk called "Foreknowledge," which causes a 25% reduction to all damage done to the player character by Kellogg during the battle. * If Nick was not brought along to Fort Hagen, the dialogue about how even he, a synth, doesn't know how to enter the Institute will trigger at the agency, rather than just one-on-one with him. If "Bullshit" is selected, many companions will dislike the Sole Survivor accusing Nick of lying, especially Piper, who will always be present. (Even Danse will dislike the accusation before and after Blind Betrayal.) Only Cait, MacCready, and Strong will like this choice. * To save time, be sure to grab the cybernetic brain augmenter from Kellogg after the fight. It is necessary to start the quest Dangerous Minds. * The Prydwen and Brotherhood of Steel Vertibirds will only appear if one exits Fort Hagan via the rooftop. If the player character exits the area by retracing their steps, it will present a "bug" in which the Brotherhood of Steel have not entered the Commonwealth, and NPCs in Diamond City will comment on the "Blimp" being at the airport and such but it won't be accessible. To fix this, simply travel back to the fort and leave the building via the elevator to the roof and exit through the door, using the terminal inside the rooftop exit room to unlock the door. * After this quest, Brotherhood of Steel troops and Vertibirds can be encountered around the Commonwealth, holding ground and fighting raiders or super mutants. * When discussing Kellogg's death, expressing regret over killing him will elicit a like from Codsworth, Curie, Danse, and Deacon, dislikes from Cait, MacCready, and Strong, but no reactions from anyone else. Rationalizing that you "had no choice" will yield a like from Hancock and Strong, again, no other companions will react. Saying you'd do it again in a heartbeat, even knowing in hindsight that you need his knowledge, yields the opposite reactions of expressing regret plus a like from Hancock, but will guarantee a dislike from Piper and Nick. Bugs After completing the quest, Shadow of Steel may not trigger. | After killing Kellogg, the Prydwen may not be seen in the sky and Military frequency AF95 may not play. This can be fixed using the console command This will teleport you to the roof of the Cambridge Police Station and tell you to board the Vertibird. | Once Dogmeat has found Fort Hagen, he may become stuck at the front entrance until entering Fort Hagen. | If Dogmeat finds Ness along the way to the fort, they will attack each other endlessly, rendering the quest impossible to complete without traveling to the fort yourself. | After using Kellogg's terminal a bug happens where any robot companion that you have made to join you has their name reverted to Automatron. And cannot be changed. No known fixes other than reverting to a previous save. | Players engaging in non-standard playthroughs where Codsworth, Preston, and Dogmeat are all ignored may trigger a bug where Kellogg's dialogue does not trigger in Fort Hagen, leading to a situation where the final door will not open, despite all the synths at Fort Hagen indicating that they are defending Kellogg. This can be fixed relatively easily with and/or disabling the final door with the console. Kellogg is unable to be talked to, but can still be killed as normal to complete the quest. | Hacking The terminal within the fort results in bug that prevents the mag lock doors from opening (even if you have the password). | If players reload to just before the final conversation with Nick and Piper, the conversation may replay from the beginning after finishing and selecting to stay with your current companion rather than go with either of them. This can happen multiple times in a row. }} de:Wiedersehen macht Freude en:Reunions es:Reuniones pl:Dawni znajomi pt:Reuniões ru:Воссоединение (Fallout 4) uk:Возз'єднання (Fallout 4) zh:重逢 Catégorie:Quêtes de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Succès et Trophées de Fallout 4